


Sixteen

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gift Fic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha give Jeremy his birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

Jeremy Barton had turned sixteen today. He was excited. He or rather Uncle Tony had thrown a big birthday party for him.

The Avengers had gone all out. Jeremy was the first of the Avengers kid to turn sixteen. He had invited his friends and his girlfriend Haley. He had been teased a lot since admitting to having a girlfriend. 

There was cake and food. Even people from Shield had been invited. 

Jeremy had received good gifts. Uncle Steve had gotten him custom made art supplies. Thor had given him Asgardian style robes made up of the softest silk.

Uncle Bruce had gotten him a new custom made watch. And Tony had made him a new bow and gun. Jeremy was quite a marksman like his father. 

Amelia and Steven, his baby siblings had gotten him 3 new X-box games. He'll play with them on game night.

Only his parents had not gotten him anything. 

Clint came up to him. His father said, "I know you have been waiting for your gift. Its downstairs. But don't be reckless."

Clint handed him a box.

Jeremy went downstairs and saw a brand new Ducati waiting for him. He had wanted a bike for sometime now. His parents gift was the best.

He texted his parents that he was taking it for a ride.

 

Clint saw as his son as he rode away on his bike excitedly. He was glad Jeremy was happy.

"So did he like it?" asked Natasha. She had just put the twims to bed. The bike had been her idea. And now Jeremy was old enough to drive anyway. 

Clint turned towards her and said, "He did."

Clint pulled her in for a kiss.

Their son was all grown up.

\----------------------

"This is so cool." said Haley.

She was sitting behind him.

He was riding his new bike.

"I know, best birthday present ever." said Jeremy.

He rode to their usual spot on top of the hill.

"So the party was fun." said Haley.

"Yeah, but I want to spend time with you." said Jeremy.

He pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

They kissed passionately.

Hugging each other.


End file.
